


Ogień i lód

by juana_a



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: multifandom_pl, F/M, i don't even like this show, i really don't like Cassie, people think too much
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach w 1.13 Fire/Ice. Faye nie może spać. Adam najwyraźniej też nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogień i lód

**Author's Note:**

> W odpowiedzi na prompt skyeofskynet: _The Secret Circle, Adam/Faye, only if for a night_ na [pornobicie 2012](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/616689.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).

W chwili, w której niszczy naszyjnik i zaklęcie zostaje złamane, Faye czuje pustkę. Zupełnie jakby straciła coś, co od zawsze było częścią jej samej, a nie zostało tylko na chwilę pożyczone (ukradzione) od innych. Bierze głęboki oddech i wybiega z sali, starając się zepchnąć w jak najdalsze rejony umysłu, wyrzucić z głowy powoli (za szybko) kiełkującą w niej myśl.

(szkoda)

Dużo później leży w łóżku, zupełnie rozbudzona, pulsujące pod skórą emocje nie pozwalają jej zasnąć, domagają się ujścia, a jedyne, o czym może myśleć to potępiający wzrok jej przyjaciół i jak zawsze niewinna twarz Cassie. Nie jest pewna, czy bardziej chce krzyczeć, płakać czy wysadzić coś w powietrze. Prawdopodobnie to ostatnie, ale jako że nadal nie ma indywidualnych mocy, za to chwilowo ma na pieńku ze wszystkimi członkami Kręgu, to raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę.

(szkoda)

Z westchnieniem siada na łóżku i odrzuca kołdrę. Drży, kiedy jej bose stopy dotykają zimnej podłogi, ale nie zakłada pantofli. Zarzuca tylko ciepły, wełniany sweter na ramiona, na palcach schodzi na dół i wymyka się na dwór.

Nie wie, jak długo siedzi na starej, zbudowanej przez dziadka huśtawce, myśląc i nie myśląc jednocześnie, pozwalając swoim myślom błądzić tam, gdzie zwykle nie pozwala im się zbliżać, otworzyć starannie zamknięte skrzynie ze wspomnieniami i niechcianymi (niepożądanymi) myślami. Zimowe powietrze zdaje się powoli uspokajać jej rozpalone ciało, gasić krążący w jej żyłach, rozpalony emocjami ogień. Drży, kiedy uderza w nią szczególnie zimny podmuch wiatru i powoli opuszcza nogę.

— Jezu, Faye, rozchorujesz się, jak będziesz tak siedzieć na zimnie.

Zachrypnięty szept Adama brzmi nienaturalnie głośno w nocnej ciszy i zaskoczona Faye gwałtownie odwraca głowę, traci balans i przed upadkiem z huśtawki ratują ją tylko oplatające ją nagle ramiona Adama. Cała sytuacja trwa tylko chwilkę, kilka sekund pomiędzy bólem podchodzącego do gardła serca a szorstkością zeschniętej trawy pod stopami, ale ona ma wrażenie, że czas zwolnił, sekundy trwają w nieskończoność, a z takim trudem ugaszony w żyłach ogień znowu zaczyna płonąć.

Z jakiegoś absurdalnego powodu w tym momencie Faye czuje się bardziej wrażliwa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, więc broni się w jedyny sposób, jaki zna.

— Zwariowałeś, Adam?! — syczy, może trochę zbyt gwałtownie odsuwając się od niego. — Nie można się tak skradać w ciemności do człowieka, to niebezpieczne!

Adam próbuje przeprosić, ale przez dłuższą chwilę Faye nie pozwala mu dojść do głosu, szeptem wyrzucając z siebie coraz bardziej złośliwe uwagi. Krew w jej żyłach znowu pali jak ogień, pustka po mocy, której nigdy nie powinna posmakować, ciąży jak utracona kończyna, twarz Cassie Blake zdaje się być na stałe wyryta w jej mózgu.

— Co tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być gdzieś z naszą lokalną królową czarownic? — pyta w końcu zjadliwie, wracając na huśtawkę i ciaśniej oplatając się swetrem.

— Tak jakoś wyszło, że nie — odpowiada wymijająco, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

— Jake? — pyta, bo czemu nie? Oboje wiedzą, że i tak zada wszystkie pytania, których nie powinna.

— Nie wiem — wzrusza ramionami, a Faye unosi brew, bo o, to jest coś nowego. Adam podnosi głowę i opiera się o huśtawkę. — Chciałem sprawdzić, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku — mamrocze pod nosem zanim zdąży znowu zapytać, co tu robi.

Przez chwilę oboje milczą. Adam grzebie butem w ziemi i bardzo starannie na nią nie patrzy, a ona próbuje poukładać sobie w głowie wydarzenia całego dnia, ale jej myśli są zbyt poplątane, żeby dało się coś z nich zrozumieć.

— Zmarzłam — mówi po chwili, zeskakując z huśtawki i idąc powoli w stronę domu. Jest już przy drzwiach, kiedy odwraca się i pyta: — Idziesz?

Adam nie daje sobie dwa razy powtarzać. Kiedy Faye bezszelestnie zamyka drzwi do swojej sypialni, zanim jeszcze zdąży przekręcić klucz, Adam łapie ją za nadgarstek i obraca, przyciska jej plecy do płaskiej powierzchni drzwi i całuje ją. Faye wyłącza myślenie, zamyka oczy i pozwala swojemu ciału prowadzić się po krawędzi urwiska, pozwala swoim instynktom wziąć górę.

(skacze)

Zimne dłonie Adama płoną na jej rozgrzanej skórze, kiedy dotyka jej karku, jej ramion, jej bioder. Faye szybko uwalnia się ze swetra, odsłaniając więcej spragnionego dotyku ciała. Otwiera oczy. Adam wpatruje się w nią tak intensywnie jak nigdy wcześniej i przez chwilę Faye ma wrażenie (boi się), że zaraz zrozumie jakie to szaleństwo. Ale nie, Adam tylko rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, Faye kiwa głową, łapie go za rękę i klucz przekręca się sam.

Koszula nocna szybko dzieli los swetra, podobnie jak jego ubrania. Adam, zwykle tak bardzo opanowany Adam, nie może utrzymać rąk przy sobie. Przywiera do niej całym ciałem, jego dłonie na jej plecach, jej piesi stykają się z jego torsem i Faye nie może powstrzymać dreszczu. Są jak ogień i lód, i z jakiegoś powodu myśli o Cassie.

O jej chłodnym spokoju i zimnym gniewie. O lodowatym spojrzeniu, które mrozi rozgrzaną ogniem krew.

(o jej wargach na swoim karku, o jej miękkiej, zimnej skórze pod palcami, o jej dłoniach na swoich piersiach)

Zamyka oczy i powoli rozchyla usta, wydychając bezwiednie wstrzymywane powietrze. Lekko wyplątuje się z uścisku Adama, splata swoje palce z jego i przygryza wargę. Prowadzi do łóżka. Zziębnięta pościel wywołuje kolejną falę dreszczy. A może to jego wargi zęby lekko zaciskające się na jej sutku, dłonie delikatnie gładzące linię jej bioder. W Faye budzi się ogień i w oka mgnieniu to on przejmuje nad nią (nimi) kontrolę.

Teraz to ona jest na górze, siedzi okrakiem na jego nogach, wbija paznokcie w jego plecy, mocno, aż przetną skórę, aż chociaż pod jednym z nich poczuje krew. Zostawia ślady zębów na ramieniu, karku, językiem odszukuje kości obojczyków. Czuje krew pulsującą w zagłębieniu pomiędzy nimi, przyspieszony rytm serca, tam-tam, tam-tam, tam-tam, coraz szybciej, krótko-długo, krótko-długo, krótko-długo, gdzie długo, które wcale nie jest długie, ósemki i ćwierćnuty coraz bardziej i bardziej skracane.

Czy lód Cassie też stopniałby w zderzeniu z jej ogniem?

Niechciana myśl napełnia ją gniewem. Prostuje się i najszybciej jak może zsuwa z siebie majtki, które lądują gdzieś pomiędzy jej koszulą nocną a jego spodniami, a zaraz potem zostają przykryte jego bokserkami. Znów siada na nim okrakiem, ale tym razem czuje go w sobie i zamyka oczy, oddychając ciężko. Nie ma już lodu, teraz jej ogień strawi ich oboje.

Najpierw porusza się powoli, pozwala instynktowi kierować jej ruchami, odnaleźć rytm, który byłby dobry dla nich oboje. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Adam wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk, który tłumi gryząc się w ramię. Przyspiesza. Po raz pierwszy (jedyny) się w czymś zgadzają, po raz pierwszy (jedyny) odnajdują zgodny rytm. Cały absurd tej nocy dociera do niej w chwili, w której jego dłonie zaciskają się na jej biodrach i Faye śmieje się, śmieje się głośno, jakby jej mama nie spała w pokoju na końcu korytarza. Mina Adama, kiedy zatyka jej usta swoimi, jest warta (prawie) całej magii.

Nie ma mu za złe, że kiedy dochodzi, krzyczy imię Cassie. Ostatecznie, jej głowa krzyczy to samo.

(Cassie.)


End file.
